


Petty Bickering

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [14]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Okay, somebody asked my to do a fic about Xander and Ryouma bickering to each other, seeing who is the better brother, to F!Corrin. Right about now, Takumi and Leo are the good brothers, just don't tell them, they'll start bickering as well, and Corrin doesn't want to hate her brothers. At least her sisters, and cousin won't fight over who is better, hopefully. I hope you like it! Sorry it was short, and it took a little while to do, I got distracted by Fire Emblem Heroes, it finally came out her North America.





	

Corrin walked up to her older brother, well one of them. She smiled, and wanted to return one of the books she borrowed from him. 

"Big brother," she called out.

"Can you please lower voice," Xander asked. 

"Yes, sorry. I wanted to return the book you lent me. I really loved it." 

He took the book from her and smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it so much." 

Ryouma looked over to them and smiled. It was finally the day he got to spend sometime with Corrin. "Hello Corrin, Prince Xander." 

"Hello, Prince Ryouma," he said. 

"Other big brother! Hi!" 

"Are you ready to go?" 

"Yes! I'm very excited to go!" 

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you to going?" 

"Oh, to the beach, to have a little brotherly, sisterly day." 

"Really?" 

"Is everything alright? You seem a little irritated." 

"No, everything is fine." 

"A-Are you sure?" 

"Yes," he sighed. "Aren't you the greatest big brother," he whispered under his breath. 

"In all seriousness, I am her brother, her oldest brother, and the best older brother." 

"Now what did you say. I took care of her, when she came to us." 

"Yeah, because your father kidnapped her!" 

"Ryouma, Xander, please don't do this. I'm really looking forward to that beach day, the cool waters, the nice wind, the shinning sun..." Corrin pleaded. 

"See, I'm better because I take her cool places!" 

"Yeah, like that means anything to raising her. I taught her many things, like how to read, how to write, everything." 

"At least I give her love, treat her as if she is my sister." 

"I have done the same thing. I've done much more for her, than you have. I am the better brother." 

Ryouma became very irritated, and put his hand on his sword, wanting to draw it, to cut Xander, and he did the same, only to hurt Ryouma. 

"You both are being terrible brothers," Corrin yelled, hitting them on the back of their heads. "If you need me, I will be with Azura, and maybe Sakura, now goodbye!" 

"Well, we handle that swimmingly..." Ryouma said. 

Xander sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, somebody asked my to do a fic about Xander and Ryouma bickering to each other, seeing who is the better brother, to F!Corrin. Right about now, Takumi and Leo are the good brothers, just don't tell them, they'll start bickering as well, and Corrin doesn't want to hate her brothers. At least her sisters, and cousin won't fight over who is better, hopefully. I hope you like it! Sorry it was short, and it took a little while to do, I got distracted by Fire Emblem Heroes, it finally came out her North America.


End file.
